one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel vs Iron Fist
It's the sexy luchadore Angel of King of Fighters (nominated by MP999) and Danny Rand AKA The Iron Fist (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) as these two martial artists clash in Match 3 of Round One!! Awesome thumbnail credit goes to MP999 and John1Thousand (down in the comments section)!!!!! For the Tournament's Roster, click here For the Tournament's Interlude, click here (Fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his very own One Minute Melee Tournament! The link to it is right here! I'll be joining and I hope to see you guys there as well!! :) The Interlude 'Interesting...' A shadowy figure looming over multiple activated monitors spoke and scratched it's chin. The nearest monitor showcased Iron Fist in a discussion with the King and Queen of Wakanda. 'He'll do just fine!' The shadowy figure spoke and then pressed a button on a nearby panel. Iron Fist and the King were sucked up by a blue wormhole which vanished just as quickly as it appeared. The figure turned to the monitor on it's right. Displayed on it was a King of Fighters match about to begin. The two fighters, Angel and Kyo Kusanagi, entered their fighting stances. 'Hmm.' The figure thought for a bit which of the two fighters it would kidnap. Angel lunged at Kyo with an overhead punch and just as it was about to land on Kyo, the figure pressed a button and a blue portal suddenly appeared right in front of Angel. It sucked her in then vanished much to the confusion of Kyo and the crowd. Iron Fist appeared out of the blue in the middle of an arena. He looked up and saw many spotlights glaring down on him, forcing the martial artist to avert his eyes away from the blinding light. 'Where am I?' He wondered out loud. 'This isn't Wakanda or any other place that I know of...' Iron Fist scratched his chin, pondering the possibility of where he might be. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a blue portal emerged and spilled someone out before vanishing. Angel sat up, held her head and looked around. 'Where am I?' She parroted Iron Fist. Her eyes landed on a nearby man dressed in nothing but yellow and green pants and a yellow eye mask covering half of his face. The black Dragon tattoo plastered on his chest made Angel raise an eyebrow. Iron Fist's eyes met hers and they had a stare-off. Silence hung in the air. 'Hi!' Angel broke said silence and waved a hand to the man. Iron Fist was taken aback by the greeting. 'Hi.' He waved back. 'Do you know where we are?' Angel stood up and asked. The Defender shook his head. 'Nope. Sorry, I just got here like a few seconds before you did.' He told her and Angel nodded with a raised eyebrow. 'Do you know who sent us here?' Her question was quickly answered when a new and VERY loud voice suddenly boomed from above. 'I DID.' Angel and Iron Fist both looked up in surprise while covering their eyes from the spotlights. 'Who are you!?' Iron Fist called out to the voice. 'THAT'S IRRELEVANT.' It boomed in response. 'Like hell it is!' Angel yelled and crossed her arms with a frown on her face. 'IF YOU WANT TO DISCOVER MY IDENTITY, THEN FIGHT EACH OTHER!!' The voice spoke with a commandeering manner. 'Why should we do what you want?!' Iron Fist called out but didn't get an answer. 'Hello?!' He called out again. No response. 'Well...' Angel's eyes wondered back to the Defender. 'Guess we have no choice!' She entered her fighting-stance. Iron Fist was surprised by the other fighter's sudden eagerness to fight. He also sensed that there was no other choice to go about this, sighing in exasperation. 'Fine. Don't hold back!' Iron Fist stomped the ground, producing a fiery aura around him as he entered his fighting-stance. The Melee (60 seconds) Both fighter rushed at each other and Iron Fist lunged with a Chi-enhanced fist. Before it could land on Angel however the Mexican luchadore vanished in a blur, surprising the Defender as his punch made contact with the floor. 'Huh?' Iron Fist wondered and got a drop kick to the back as a result. He stumbled forward and turned around just in time to block an elbow strike from Angel. He stomped his left foot hard, producing a mini tremor in the ground which caused Angel to stagger. Iron Fist took the opportunity to surround himself in red Chi in order to boost his attack. Angel held her arms out to block an incoming Iron Fist surrounded in some sort of red aura. The Defender's first punch broke through her guard, opening her up. He followed up with even more punches and then a roundhouse kick to send Angel spinning away. He didn't give her chance to recover just yet as he elbow-charged into the luchadore and then uppercutted her into the air. (50 seconds) Iron Fist jumped into the air to meet Angel. He threw a punch but was surprised when his opponent once again vanished in a blur. She reappeared right above him and axe kicked him down in retaliation. Iron Fist crash-landed, creating a small crater with his body. Looking up, he saw Angel descending down on him fast with her legs extend out. He rolled to the side and narrowly dodged Angel's drop kick descent as she touched down on the crater he was previously in. Iron Fist charged forward and his roundhouse kick struck against Angel's guard. He spun back around for another roundhouse kick only for it collide with empty air. Figuring out that she probably vanished and reappeared behind him again, Iron Fist performed a backwards hop kick only for that to also just hit empty air. Angel reappeared above him, balancing her entire body mid-air by holding onto Iron Fist's shoulder for support. He looked up and was shocked to see his opponent's face just a few inches away from his. 'Hiya!' Before the Defender could respond, Angel twisted her body mid-air and used the momentum to to land on the floor while at the same time lifting Iron Fist off the floor and then slamming him on the ground. (40 seconds) Angel lifted the superhero off the ground and smacked him in the face, causing her opponent to stumble back. Angel followed up by rushing at Iron Fist with a fist raised. The Defender managed to recover in time to retaliate with a high-step kick however Angel vanished in a blur yet again and reappeared behind him. She struck him with rapid and powerful blows. Kicks, punches, elbows, knees, you name it. The attacks caused Iron Fist to stumble forward then turn around only to catch a boot to the face. Stumbling backwards again, Iron Fist parried a punch and countered with a Chi-enhanced punch to the gut. This halted Angel's assault as she was stunned by the blow. A golden Yin and Yang symbol emerged from Iron Fist's chest, enveloping him in a golden aura. 'Fists of Fury!!' The Defender shouted as he charged forward, barraging Angel with a wave of Chi-enhanced punches, each punch pushing the luchadore back an inch more than the last. 'WATAH!!' Iron Fist called out as he backhanded punched Angel in the face. Just like Bruce Lee would. (30 seconds) Angel held her ground, not sailing into the air in doing so. Iron Fist enveloped himself in blue Chi then charged forward. Angel closed the distance between them by sliding down forward and grabbing ahold of Iron Fist's ankles. With a twist of her legs, Iron Fist fell on his back and he rolled to the side to avoid a knee drop from Angel. He stood up and covered his fists in glowing yellow Chi then charged at Angel while yelling. 'AHHH-' He was cutoff when Angel halted his charge with a quick fire knee to the gut, followed up by a drop kick. Iron Fist was pushed away a few feet. He looked up and saw Angel vanish in a blur. He suddenly felt a presence from behind and did a roundhouse kick out of instinct. He was right. Angel was there. Was. 'Right before the kick could land, Angel vanished once again in a blur. Out of the corner of his eye, Iron Fist saw Angel reappear to the right of him. He reacted by throwing an uppercut but Angel vanished once again. She reappeared and vanished all around the Defender, confusing him to no end. ''(20 seconds) Iron Fist continued glancing all around him, trying to predict where his opponent would strike next. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated. Angel's energetic presence was felt all over the place as she kept vanished and reappearing all around the Defender. Finally Iron Fist felt his opponent's aura solidify completely and approach him from the front. 'Gotcha.' He whispered and launched both of his fists outwards without opening his eyes. His fists made contact and a 'uhf' could be heard. Iron Fist opened his eyes to see Angel grasping her stomach. Realizing that his prediction was correct and that his attack was successful, Iron Fist struck out at the luchadore with a punches and kicks. He uppercutted Angel into the air and then charged himself up with Chi. A golden aura began to surround his entire body as he channeled more Chi into himself. (10 seconds) Angel recovered mid-air and saw Iron Fist below her. He seemed to be charging up doe sort of energy. Iron Fist finally stopped charging up and launched himself into the air. He sailed towards Angel in a powerful Flying Dragon Kick. However he wasn't fast enough as Angel vanished in a blur once again, causing Iron Fist to collide with empty air. He touched down on the ground and looked around. He closed his eyes again and concentrated. He sensed Angel's aura right behind him and he instinctually did a roundhouse kick behind him. Angel matrix-dodged the attack then punted the Defender right on the groin. Iron Fist did what any man would in this situation: He grabbed his now-aching crotch. 'Not cool...' Angel didn't respond verbally and instead (CUE the WWE Announcer's voice) grabbed Iron Fist's head and slammed it forward in a swinging motion. 'R-KO!!! FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!!!' The voice returned with a booming entrance. '''KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Angel panted as she looked down on her opponent with a victory. 'WELL DONE.' The voice boomed across the sky. Angel looked up and recovered her breath before speaking. 'Who are you?!' For a few moments, nothing happened. Well Iron Fist managed to sit himself up but that's irrelevant. 'YOU WANT TO KNOW?' The voice boomed. Angel nodded. 'THEN KEEP FIGHTING! MAKE IT TO TOP... IF YOU CAN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' The voice maliciously laughed then seemed to vanish as it's laughter slowly faded away. Angel turned back at her opponent and offered a hand to him. Iron Fist looked up and saw the hand offered. He took it and stood up, brushing off some dirt from his body. 'You gotta teach me how to do all that glowing aura stuff!' Angel said with a smile. 'Miss, I'd teach you but you'd have to grab ahold of my very soul if you want to learn and obtain the powers of the Iron Fist.' The Defender crossed his arms and said. He stuck his hand to her. 'The name's Danny Rand. Nice to meet you.' He introduced himself and Angel took his hand and shook it. 'I'm Angel!' Said person pointed to herself and stuck her tongue out to the side. A blue portal emerged right behind Angel and both fighters turned their attention to it. 'Guess you have to go and compete more now.' Danny said. 'Yeah... I gotta find out who sent us in the first place.' Angel nodded in agreement then began to walk towards the portal. 'Hey, Angel!' The luchadore snapped her head back to her defeated opponent. 'Good luck!' He called out to her. 'Thanks Danny! You watch yourself now, I don't what that voice is doing at the moment but it's probably nothing beneficial to either of us.' Angel called back and Iron Fist nodded. 'After this is all done, why don't you come to New York? I've got nothing else to do these days.' The Defender sighed in boredom to prove his point. Angel raised an eyebrow. 'Is this a date you're trying to offer?' She said slyly. Iron Fist shrugged. 'Okay then. You got yourself a deal!' She pointed a thumbs up then stepped into the portal which vanished, taking the luchadore along with it. Iron Fist smiled. He looked around to find an exit to the arena. 'I need a rematch with her.' He muttered then walked away from the light and into the surrounding shadows. Meanwhile in a warehouse, a small dwarf holding a flaming harpoon gun was scavenging around the many crates and containers scattered all throughout the building. He pulled out a rocket launcher and hefted it on his palms. 'Perfect!!' He happily exclaimed and proceeded to go investigate more of the building's supplies when a blue wormhole suddenly appeared in the middle of the warehouse and spilled out a feminine humanoid robot. 'What is the meaning of this?!' The robot spoke with irritation. It's eyes wandered over to the dwarf who was trying to sneak away. 'YOU!' It's domineering voice grabbed the dwarf's attention who turned around to face the robot. 'Tell me... Did yo do this?!' It asked the dwarf. In response, he pulled out the rocket launcher it had scavenged just a few moments before and aimed it at the robot. 'I don't what you're talking about, but you'll be perfect for scrap metal!' He boldly stated. The robot summoned some smaller robots which hovered near it. 'Fine then. DIE!' The Result This melee's winner is... Angel (Plays Ruler of the Dark, KOF 2001) Angel sticks her tongue out and points a peace sign with her left hand and places her right hand on her hip. The Voting Angel: 13 Votes Iron Fist: 3 Votes Angel advances to Round Two!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees